yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Manjimutt
This page is about the Yo-kai. If you were looking for the segment that happens in the series, see Manjimutt (Mini Corner) is a Rank E, Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe and the Mononoke tribe in ''Yo-kai Watch 4. In Yo-kai Watch, Manjimutt evolves into Multimutt when fused with another Manjimutt. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, can evolves into Multimutt starting at Level 22. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: The Movie: Minor Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!: Cameo Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Manjimutt is a dog with a human face. He has chocolate brown fur, tan skin, a green ghost-like swirl atop his head and another as a tail, and small poodle paws with pink paw pads. He wears thick, black rimmed glasses. He has a dull red stripe on his face and his left eye is partially shut. In his Onechanside Form, his fur turns yellow and his ears turn into locks. He also has a tiny black spot on his head and gains a moustache and lipstick. Manjimutt used to be an average salaryman (businessman in the US version) but he lost his job due to budget cuts. He went out to drink sake (toilet water in the US version) to drown his sorrows. While he was drunk, he was dancing on the street and accidentally bumped into a pile of wood planks. A brown toy poodle came over to him and barked, not noticing the falling planks. The heavy planks fell on ''both him and the poor poodle, merging the two together into a Manjimutt spirit. In the anime, Manjimutt is shown to lament his afterlife, due to the fact that he is still treated as a normal human and not as a normal dog like he expected. Initially, he has a fair grade of low self-esteem, even after being fired from his work when he was alive and resorts to spending his afterlife in the street bar which he considers his new home. This is quickly dispelled when Nate summons him to confront Roughraff and tells him that he is one of the few adults he can trust in dire moments. Though a hard-worker, Manjimutt is an extremely incompetent planner. His attempts at breaking into photography and pottery both failed because he attempted to hijack those jobs from other people; sneaking into a photography studio and pottery shop, seemingly intent on jump-starting his career only to be reminded by police that he's breaking and entering. He's also a pervert, with his lust for women being his primary drive and the reason for his hasty decision making. Manjimutt's ineptitude is even further cemented by the fact that he completely forgot about his current status as a Yo-kai. He's even unable to perform the basic Yo-kai ability of being invisible to humans, and multiple times he fears being killed by an incident, despite forgetting that he's already dead. Beyond his incompetence, Manjimutt frequently finds himself at the mercy of his canine instincts; being unable to stop himself from digging holes in gardens, urinating on telephone poles, howling at the moon, and stealing food from plates. During his time in prison, Manjimutt's sanity begins to degrade as he begins to suffer from delusions; namely that a teddy bear he got for Christmas can walk and talk, and that a group of abusive inmates are his good friends. Due to the circumstances of Manjimutt's death, he can be seen by people without the need of a Yo-kai Watch. As such he can pass as a normal human, albeit a weird looking one. Manjimutt is also a decent hand-to-hand fighter, easily matching Roughraff. Manjimutt can avoid some Yo-kai's powers, but this usually makes him the butt of some jokes. For example, Wazzat tried to steal Manjimutt's memories when Manjimutt was summoned on accident instead of Jibanyan, and it didn't work because Manjimutt's memories were awful. Another example is how Shmoopie can't make Manjimutt smile cutely because he's widely considered to be ugly. A third example was in EP046 where Supoor Hero tried to inspirit Manjimutt but failed because Manjimutt was already, in Supoor Hero's own terms "at the maximum level of patheticness"; however, Manjimutt took this as an offence. In the Yo-kai Watch manga, Manjimutt is capable of transforming others into human-faced dogs like himself by biting them. Those who have been transformed into human-faced dogs possess this ability as well. Whether he has this ability in the anime as well is unknown, though it is mentioned by Whisper in EP003. Profile Yo-kai Watch Manjimutt appears in the Secret Byway and in trash heaps in the Tucked Away Lot (Blossom Heights). He also appears in the 1st and 2nd Circles of Infinite Inferno. Lastly he can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Purple Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Manjimutt can be selected as one of three Yo-kai at the beginning of the game with a Select-A-Coin. Manjimutt can also be found at Wayfarer Manor. Game data Main series games data | medal = Bukimi | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |180|91|73|59|94|tribe = eerie|yo-kai = Jinmenken YW1-048.png}} ||-|Single enemy|Startles foe into attacking their own allies.}} }}|18x5||All enemies|Bites all of his enemies in a frenzy. Pretty creepy, actually...}} ||-||Stat boost for adjacent Yo-kai with same skill.}} Attribute Tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Yo-kai Watch In the anime Etymology * "Jinmenken" translates as "human-faced dog". * "Manjimutt" is a portmanteau of man and mutt. It is also a play on the words mangy mutt. * In Spanish, "Cantonio" is a combination of caniche (poodle) and the spanish name Antonio ''(Anthony). * In Arabic, "نباح" is translated roughly to barking (the sound dogs make). * In Portuguese (Brazil), "''Sarnento" translates as mangy. * In Korean, "인면견" is translates as "human-faced dog", just like his Japanese name. * In German, "Möter" is a combination of "Mann" (man) and a derogatory word for a dog "Köter".* * In French, "Corniot" means an alloy of two breeds of dogs but misspelled (the correct spelling is "corniaud") Origin Manjimutt is based on the urban legend of the jinmenken (人面犬, "human-faced dog"), which is said to appear at night skulking around city streets or speeding along highways. Despite its unsettling appearance, it is not a dangerous creature as much as simply brooding and miserable, and will bark "Leave me alone!" when approached. Some speculate it is either an escaped test subject, or a reincarnated accident victim. Others even theorize witnesses mistook a Japanese macaque for a dog-like creature. Trivia * He is voiced by Paul Greenberg in the English dub. * Although in the anime he can be seen by people without a Yo-kai Watch, he must be scanned by the watch light in order to be seen in the first game. * Manjimutt's recurring phrase is "Chikusho!" (チクショー!) which would essentially equate to "Goddammit!". In the Asian version, his more appropriate recurring phrase is "Darn!". In the English version, he does not have this recurring phrase due to the original Japanese line not being appropriate for children when translated to English, but in some dub episodes, he says "Doggone It!". * Manjimutt is commonly referred to by humans in the dub as an "HFD", standing for "human faced dog". ** Despite this, he is mostly treated as a human by the police. * It's unknown if he used his Soultimate in M01. In other languages *Thai: See also * Multimutt * Dandoodle * Robomutt * Necromutt fr:Corniot de:Möter Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Curry Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Brown Yo-kai Category:Mononoke Tribe Category:One-chanceside Category:Nate's World Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Yo-kai Cam Challenges Category:Yo-kai with four or more legs